Storage devices, such as memory cards, are often used to store content, such as digital audio (e.g., music) and/or video (e.g., movies) files. To protect content from unauthorized access, the content can be stored in a private memory area in the storage device, which is accessible only by authenticated hosts. In general, a host presents its credentials to the storage device for authentication. If the host is authenticated, the storage device allows the host to access the content stored in the private memory area. While this security system prevents unauthorized hosts from accessing the content stored in the private memory area, a problem can occur if an authenticated host has a virus or other malicious software on it. In that situation, once the authenticated host is allowed access to the private memory area, malicious software on the host can take advantage of that access to perform unauthorized acts on the data stored in the private memory area.